iCan't Sleep
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: It's 3:41 in the morning, and Sam can't sleep. Duh, she's pissed about it. What does she do to try to fall asleep?  Call the most boring and snore worthy person she knows.  Freddie Benson. Please read because I promise it is better than it sounds.


**Hey all the readers of Earth and beyond! I wanted to write a cute little one-shot about Seddie of course! I made it about how Sam can't go to sleep, so she calls Freddie. Why? Well, you just have to read. Btw thanks to all of the authors and readers for reading and reviewing my stories. Commence with the reading!**

**

* * *

**At home in bed, here I am just staring at the ceiling.

"This is ridiculous!" I shout to the empty dark of my room. Mom won't hear me because she's been passed out on the couch since ten thirty.

I glance at my phone on the table. The time reads 3:41 AM.

"Oh my, gosh," I sigh, running my hands down my face.

I haven't been able to fall asleep all night. I have been lying here since midnight.

There must be something wrong with me. I am Sam FREAKING Puckett! I could sleep for days in a row so that people would believe that I was in a coma.

I turn to look at my phone again. 3:42 AM.

"Ugh!" I groan. "Hmm, maybe Freddie will know what's wrong with me." Wow, I am talking to myself.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Why would Sam Puckett call Freddie Benson in the middle of the night because she can't sleep, and why not call her BFF Carly?

I'll tell you why.

Over the years Carly stopped hanging out with me and Freddie because we weren't popular enough for her, so she turned into a complete B. We don't talk now, and Spencer kicks her out of the apartment just so Freddie and I can hang with him. iCarly still happens, but it's pretty much now fake. Spencer won't wake up at all, my mom…HAHAHAHA!, and I can't think of others. Plus, Freddie will be annoyed if I wake him up.

Sam: 1,722. Freddie: 0.

I picked up my phone and pressed speed dial contact number one.

I hear it ring four times until I hear a half-awake Freddie mumble, "What Sam?"

"I can't sleep!" I whined into his ear.

"How is that my problem?" he asked through a yawn.

"Help me fall asleep," I demanded.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

Chiz, all of these questions!

"I don't care. I just want to sleep."

"Fine. Uh, if I talk about tech stuff, will that work?"

"Probably," I was praying it would because it usually does, or it hurts.

"Well, I got a new computer hard drive. It's a sixty-four gig storage lock, and it has a wireless power function to refine…" he began. **(AN: I know nothing about technology, computers, hard drives, etc. just saying.)**

"Wait!" I stopped him.

"What?" he asked through another yawn.

"Why you sound so stupid?" I wondered with a Brooklyn accent.

"Sam," he said, tired and exasperated.

"What Fredward?" I asked.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" he tried to stifle a yawn.

"You tired?" I asked with a smirk, knowing the answer.

"Yes because you woke me up at 3:46 in the morning!" he exclaimed which was followed by a yawn.

"I'm still not tired," I pointed out to him, getting back to why I called him in the first place.

"Then, come over to my place. My window is open," he commanded.

"You sure?" Since when did I start caring?

"Yeah, my mom is in Fresno this weekend for a…" I cut him off.

"Another aggressive parenting conference?" I asked with a smirk, getting out of my bed and throwing on my purple converse and black Cuttlefish sweatshirt.

"Yep, so you coming?" he asked.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? See you in ten, mkay?" I said, grabbing my black and red checkered backpack and running out of my house.

After ten minutes of walking, I made it to Bushwell Plaza. I walked down the back alley and jumped on top of the dumpster under the five escape trail up the side of the building. I began to climb up the ladder and up to the eighth floor. Thank goodness that doesn't live on the twenty-fourth floor.

I got to his apartment and opened his window, slid into the room, and closed the window. I threw my backpack on the ground, took off my sweatshirt and converse, and put them in my backpack. I walked over to Freddie's bed and got under the covers.

I smiled when I felt an arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey," Freddie whispered in my ear, pressing a kiss behind it.

Oh, by the way, we're going out. We have been for two months, one week, four days, eight hours, and thirty-seven minutes, not that I'm counting.

"Hey," I responded.

"Not that I'm happy to see you because I am, but this has happened for four nights, Sam. Is everything okay?" he asked.

I love how he worries over me. God, I've turned into a sap!

"Yeah, everything's fine," I replied. "I have not the chiz of an idea why I can't sleep."

He began to press butterfly kisses on the back of my neck.

"Mmm," I hummed, content, fluttering my eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into the base of my neck.

"Why are you sorry? It's not your fault I can't sleep," I said.

"Well, I'm keeping you awake now," he said.

'Well, duh!' I thought.

"I don't mind," I spoke, flipping over onto my other side.

I stared into his dark, chocolaty eyes. Ugh! When did I turn into such a girl?

Freddie looked at me with a mix of confusion and worry. He must've seen me yelling at myself in my head.

"Sam," he began unsure, "you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, but you've turned me into a girl!" I exclaimed.

"Huh?"

He may be smart, but sometimes he is so stupid.

"I think you're cute, I drown in your eyes, I think it's cute how you dress all nerdy and know so much stuff about technology, I love how you treat me like I'm a princess, I love that you fight back and argue, I think your smirk is annoying yet hot, and I love you," I said quickly all in one breath.

"You think I'm hot, cute, and love me, yet I can annoy you at the same time?" he smirked.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed.

"It's not unfortunate for me," he replied, still smirking.

I pouted, sticking out my bottom lip.

He rolled his eyes at me, wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me to his chest.

I could feel his muscles he began developing. If he was dating Mama, he had to work out. His abs were pressed against my lower stomach, and trapped between our chests. With me still in a pout, he leaned down and kissed my bottom lip.

I rolled us over so he was on his back, and I was straddling his waist.

He pulled away and smirked up at me.

I rolled my eyes.

He pulled me down by my shoulders so that our lips were almost touching, that smirk sill on his face. He just stopped.

"You going to kiss me because if not, take a picture. It'll last longer," I said.

After about a few minutes of him staring at me, I was getting pissed. If he wasn't going to finish what he started, then I was.

I grabbed his wrists and pushed them above his head on the pillow. I leaned down the rest of the way and touched my lips to his. Freddie responded immediately. Our kiss was passionate and loving. Freddie brought his arms up around my waist after I let go of his wrists to run my hands through his hair. I ran my hands through his soft and now disheveled hair to play with the short hairs on the back of his neck. I heard a strangled groan escape his throat. I tilted my head to the side to deepen the kiss when I felt Freddie begin to gently suck and bit on my bottom lip. I whimpered as the wonderful sensation of it. His tongue began to run across my bottom lip. I opened my mouth to grant him entrance. He ran his tongue all around my mouth, claiming it as his territory. As he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, my tongue followed his. I ran my tongue along the tip of his, silently proclaiming, "You're it." This followed in a playful game of tag, seeing who would gain dominance. As this was happening, his hands began to run up my sides and dip into my curves. I moaned, which in turn made Freddie have the dominance of our kiss. I couldn't let him have all of the victory. I smirked as I began to grind the lower halves of our bodies together, painfully slow. I heard an animalistic growl rumble in his chest. I had to pull back because, unfortunately, people have to breathe. I pulled back panting and leaned my forehead against his with my eyes still closed. He was panting just as heavy as I was. I opened my eyes to see his deep brown ones staring into mine, a smile on his face.

"I love you," he said, kissing my cheek.

"I love you, too," I sighed.

"Do you think you can go to sleep now?" he inquired.

"Probably not. I'm all hot and bothered now, and I'm guessing so are you," I responded.

"Maybe, but I'm going to sleep," he said, closing his eyes.

I gaped at him with my mouth dropped to the floor.

"You for chiz?" I asked in disbelief.

"Tomorrow, I promise, but I'm tired. Sleep," he commanded.

I growled, and he smirked.

I lied down and laid my head on his chest. I felt Freddie kiss the top of my head. I closed my eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep to Freddie's heavy breathing, dreaming of what tomorrow night would bring.

Oh yeah, baby!

* * *

**Sorry that I made it that hot at the end, but I felt the need for some sexual tension to be eased and added. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please read and review like always, and of course LOL! (Lots Of Love!) :D  
**


End file.
